Inspiration
by MuscleManMyMom
Summary: Ponyboy starts hanging out with a new group of friends, who convince him to hold a seance to talk to Johnny and Dally. However, what he doesn't know, is that his actions will have dire consequences. I'm horrible at summaries. Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. More information about this fic is in the actual story. Thank you.


**A/N: So, this is my first fic for a non-comedy book/show/movie, I hope it goes okay, and I hope there aren't too many complaints.**

 **Speaking of complaints, if you do want to leave constructive critism, then that's okay, just please don't review like, "OMFG THIS STORY SUCKS GO KILL YOURSELF!" or "THIS STORY IS THE WORST STORY EVERRR!" Seriously, what is that going to accomplish? Let's be mature about the whole reviewing process okay?**

 **Anyway, this story might be a little rusty, I haven't read the book in forever, I guess I could watch the movie, but the movie makes me cry.**

 **So, this fic will contain the paranormal, if you're not interested in the paranormal, then this fic is not for you.**

 **This fic will NOT contain any HUGE relationship storylines, so if you're into the whole relationship part of reading fics, then this fic is not for you.**

 **However, if you like to read about ghosts, seances, demons, creepy kids, and The Outsiders, then this fic IS for you.**

 **Happy reading :) I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Also, the characters may be a little out of character, but I'll try my best.**

 **Another thing, if you would like to submit an OC to be one of the new group of friends that Ponyboy hangs out with, then feel free to do so.**

 **I guess that's it for the author's note, sorry for making it so long.**

 **Now, without further ado, let's get started.**

* * *

It was nearing to the one year anniversary of when Johnny and Dally passed away, and even though things were beginning to turn back to normal, I could still feel the sting of their loss like it was yesterday.

There wasn't a day that went by, that I didn't see something that reminded me of them.

The pain did lessen a little, however, I doubted that I would ever feel whole again, that I would ever get rid of this empty feeling in my heart.

I tried focusing all of my attention on something else, I overloaded myself with school-work. extra-curricular activies, and books, but nothing seemed to work.

The overloadment just caused my grades to falter, which caused Darry to get upset. I didn't like upsetting Darry. I used to think he didn't care, but after what happened last year, I learned that wasn't true.

He wasn't too hard on me though, not like he was before all of this happened, I think he understood, a little bit, about how I was feeling.

My middle brother Soda, he understood really well, but he was always able to understand things about me better than Darry could.

"Dang it." I muttered to myself when the graphite snapped on my pencil. I was currently writing a story, or at least trying to, I had no inspiration.

Maybe I should freestyle, write the first words that pop into my head. I thought to myself.

After about ten minutes of doing this, I realised that I was getting nowhere, so I put my notebook away, and decided to try again later.

"Ponyboy! Dinner's ready!" Darry called.

"I'm coming!" I called back. I then let out a quiet groan, before walking into the kitchen. I saw that Two-Bit was there, he's pretty funny, but he can be a bit of a handful sometimes, and much to my vexation, Steve was there too.

Steve is, to put it nicely, a jerk. He is still always complaining about me wanting to hang out with Soda, it's like he's my brother, I should be able to hang out with him without him getting all salty about it.

"Did you do your homework?" Darry asked as soon as I sat down at the table. For dinner we were having chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, and biscuits.

"Yes." I muttered with a lie, I hadn't even started it yet, but I didn't want Darry lecturing me, especially not in front of our friends.

"Good, I know you think I'm being mean riding you like this, but I just want what's best for you." He said.

"I know." I grumbled, wishing that he would just drop it. I could already feel Steve's taunting stares.

I spent the rest of the dinner time eating in silence, I'm sure Two-Bit threw a joke or two into the conversation amongst the others, I'm not really sure what they were though, I wasn't really paying attention. My mind was focused on Johnny and Dally, it seemed like the closer I got to the anniversary of their death, the more thoughts of them infiltrated my mind, filling it up with thoughts and past memories of them, until I could think of nothing else, until I could concentrate on nothing else.

If anyone noticed that I wasn't participating in the dinner conversation, they didn't say anything, which I was grateful for.

After everyone finished eating, Soda and Steve left, and Two-Bit went into the living room to watch TV, which left Darry and I to do the dishes.

"You know what, how about I do the dishes by myself this time, and you go get some sleep for school tomorrow." Darry said.

"Okay, thanks." I said with a light smile, it's not that I didn't like doing the dishes, it was that I didn't feel like having an awkward conversation with Darry.  
I went to my room, and pulled out my math homework, I figured that I might as well make my lie the truth and do my homework.

After I finished my homework, I pulled out my notebook to give writing another go, however, I had no such luck.

I let out a sigh and put it away before crawling into bed.

As I drifted off to sleep, I hoped that I wouldn't have more nightmares about Johnny and Dally, like I had been having for the past week or so, instead I hoped that my dreams would be pleasant, dreams that would give me the inspiration I needed.


End file.
